I Will Remember
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: Valerie is sad of Danny's death. When she visits his grave yard, she gets a visit from the ghost boy who may have grief for this kid. ONE SHOT! DxS at the end.


**Ok, I've never in my life have done One Shots. This will be my first one and I can make it as long as I want. I think to me, is really sad and sweet at the same time. Review please!!**

You see a wide grave yard with different sizes of graves and stones. Most of them had flowers by them and some were just empty. Valerie walks by with sorrow and red puffy eyes. You can see she'd been crying for sometime now. She walks slowly to the grave yard till she spots a gravestone. On it reads "Daniel James Fenton, born: June 24, 1990 died: April 17, 2005." This place always gave her grief, but why wouldn't it? This was a place of death, what do you expect? Valerie crouched over to the grave and slid her hand onto the stone as she dropped her flower. She then heard something.

"Who's there?" Asked Valerie, waiting for a sneaker trying to scare her or a ghost.

Valerie then saw Danny Phantom himself in the flesh. He had one hand behind his back with a mope.

"Ghost, what do you want?" Demanded Valerie, "what are you doing here?"

"I just came to see a friend," answered Danny as he walked closer.

"Where is he?" Asked Valerie.

"He's . . . gone," muttered Danny.

"Then why are you here?" Asked Valerie.

"Just wanted to say hi to him," told Danny.

"How can you say hi to someone who's not around?" Crossed Valerie.

"He's here, just not . . . living, if that's what you're asking," moped Danny as he looked down at the grave by Valerie.

"Are you saying you came to see a human friend who's dead?" Asked Valerie.

"Yes," crossed Danny as he came to the grave where Valerie was at.

You see he reveals a Lilly in his hand that was behind his back. He drops it as it slowly lands in front of the grave.

"Why did you drop that flower?" Asked Valerie.

"Because it's a gift for my friend," pointed Danny to the grave.

"Danny? He's your friend? You're lying!" Shouted Valerie.

"You can think all you want Valerie, because I'm not gonna be around. I quit hunting ghosts, I'm gonna be out in the Ghost Zone who knows where," shrugged Danny.

"You better," threatened Valerie.

"Until then, I'm just gonna dedicate all of my honors to Danny Fenton. He's been a great kid. He's my friend, my brother, and my creator," said Danny.

"Creator?" Crossed Valerie.

"He created me during the Accident at the Ghost Portal, he means more to me then you'll ever know," explained Danny.

"How would he mean more to you? You're just a stupid ghost, that likes to hurt people, make them suffer, and pretend to be a hero when you really aren't. Why would you even have feelings?" Smirked Valerie as you see tears in Danny's eyes.

"I don't know, I just do. I couldn't even have my gut to save that poor kid. I really miss him so Valerie," cried Danny, "now I just don't know what to feel."

"You know, I don't even think you're feeling this kind of care towards Danny. I think you're just lying to me, so I would think you're Mr. Goody-Tu-Shu, well guess what? I'm not buying it! Boo hoo your loss!!" shouted Valerie as she left the grave yard, leaving Danny crying.

Valerie was with Jack and Maddie the next day, telling them about what she saw. They both decided to go patrolling through the grave yard. She wasn't gonna fall for what Phantom said, especially the quitting part. She then saw little boys and girls and teenagers coming with their flowers. She wanted to know what those flowers were for. She then saw them all laying them behind Danny's gravestone as she wondered. She looked behind and saw what shocked her more then ever.

"Jack! Maddie! Check this out!!" Called Valerie.

"What is it, is it a ghost?" Asked Jack.

"I don't know," muttered Valerie.

You see some writing behind Danny's gravestone reading, "I dedicate my loyalties and thanks to Danny Fenton. A great friend and a great hero, I will miss him always. He'll be remembered to be the first human to accept a ghost for whom he or she is. I won't be around to protect this town anymore, but I want the whole world to know the true hero. Thank you Danny, thank you Sam, and thank you Tucker. I will miss you guys. Danny Phantom. P.S. I forgive the ones that judged me. P.P.S. Sam, I love you."


End file.
